Las Cuatro Tareas
by Juli F
Summary: -AU- Kenshin es el dios del amor y por un accidente se enamora de una humana, su madre definitivamente no está deacuerdo y hace lo imposible para matarla. Así decide imponerle "Cuatro Tareas" para sacarla del camino...Sexto capítulo arriba! Reviews onegai
1. El Encuentro

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo I: _"El Encuentro"_

Hace mucho tiempo, un rey y una reina tuvieron tres hermosas hijas. Las dos mayores eran sobresalientes, pero la menor, llamada Kaoru, era la muchacha más perfecta e inteligente de todo el reino. A tal punto, que la gente había comenzado a abandonar los altares de Yumi, la diosa del amor y de la belleza, para venerar a Kaoru. En efecto, algunos habían empezado a llamarla el único ser que podría competir con la diosa de la belleza.

Ésta furiosa por la fama de Kaoru, ordenó a su hijo Kenshin herirla con una de sus flechas:

"¡Venga a tu madre!", le gritó. " Haz que Kaoru se enamore del más vil de los hombres; ¡de la bestia más cruel y miserable que puedas encontrar!"

"Amada madre, no creo que se deba preocupar por ella, ella sólo una simple mortal, y no puede competir contra una diosa como lo es usted."

"¡Kenshin, no oses a desobedecer a tú madre. Ve y cumple con lo que te he pedido, y hazlo de inmediato!"

Después de hacer una reverencia a su madre, Kenshin se dispuso hacer lo que se le asignó. Juntó sus mejores flechas y las colocó el su carcaj, para luego emprender vuelo hacia la Tierra.

Por oro lado, en la Tierra, el clima era muy caluroso. En ésta época del año los calores eran insoportables, y gracias a esto muchas personas mayores morían y se perdían muchas cosechas. A pesar de ello, había una joven cubierta por una gruesa capa caminando por las agitadas calles del centro del reino. No quería levantar sospechas de nadie, pero tampoco se podía mostrarse mucho ya que era muy famosa y conocida por los alrededores. Kaoru era una de esas jóvenes muy simples de corazón. Tenía un alma pura y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a las demás personas sin recibir nada a cambio. Ella se dirigía hacia el bosque, que era uno de los únicos lugares que le proporcionaban una paz inmensa, y en donde se podría decir que era feliz. No es que la vida que llevaba la hacía infeliz, pero había cosas que le disgustaba hacer y por el simple hecho que era una princesa, debía hacerlas como obligación.

Una vez que llegó al bosque, se internó en él buscando su lugar preferido. Ese lugar era un pequeño descampado, cubierto con césped, flores de todo tipo y lo cubrían grandes árboles, por lo que daban una fresca sombra. Desde que era una pequeña niña iba al mismo lugar, y lo había cuidado mucho desde entonces. Se recostó sobre su árbol preferido, que era el más viejo y grande que se podía ver en toda la zona.

"Ah! Qué lindo que está el bosque hoy! Pareciera que todos los días hace una hermosa metamorfosis...es tan hermoso todo..." cierra sus ojos y se dispone a descansar.

Kenshin por fin la encuentra, realmente era una joven muy bella, tenía cabellos largos y del color de la noche. Poseía un cuerpo bien formado, nada estaba en exceso, lo que la hacía aún más hermosa. Al joven le dio un poco de lástima cumplir su obligación, ya que le había simpatizado la doncella. Pero no quería desobedecer a su madre, por lo que sacó una de sus más potentes flechas, pero al instante que se disponía a disparársela, accidentalmente se hirió un dedo quedando él mismo enamorado perdidamente de Kaoru.

Atormentado por tan súbita pasión, Kenshin voló inmediatamente en busca de Sano, el dios de la luz y de la verdad, y solicitó su ayuda.

Continuará

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer capítulo de ésta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Les cuento que se basa en un mito griego, por lo que más adelante pasarán cosas bastante fantasiosas, pero trataré que queden bien con el argumento de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer esto y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Sayoonara!


	2. Ojos Decididos

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo II: _"Ojos decididos"_

Kenshin se dirigió hacia un hermoso palacio ubicado en un lugar remoto del cielo; éste palacio fue construido para Sano, el dios de la luz y de la verdad a modo de ofrenda. Sus columnas tenían grandes decoraciones hechas en oro, como así también muchas estatuas del dios anfitrión y de muchos otros también; poseía amplios jardines muy bien cuidados, con una gran variedad de flores. El joven pelirrojo ingresó al edificio en busca de su mejor confidente.

"Sanosuke, Sanosuke... ¿dónde estás amigo mío?"

"Ah, Kenshin, qué bueno verte compañero! Únete a la fiesta!" Le decía el dios levantando una botella de licor prácticamente vacía y con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Él estaba sentado en un sillón de mármol cuidadosamente tallado, rodeado de hermosas ninfas que le servían sake y bailaban entretenidas.

"Jajaja" rió divertido Kenshin. "Es que acaso no te vas a cansar más de este estilo de vida que llevas..."

-Con una sonrisa pícara- "¡Amigo! A ver si te dejas de fanfarronear de una vez y te diviertes un poco, estoy seguro que lo pasarías de maravilla con mis queridas ninfas, hace bastante que Dafne y Eco te esperan, no es bueno hacerle eso a estas preciosas damas."

-Serio- "He venido desde tan lejos por que necesito tu ayuda amigo, realmente me encuentro en una situación incómoda y necesito de tus sabios consejos."

"Ahh... Kenshin, no puedes hacer nada sin mí..." Suspiró con falsa resignación y le habló a sus ninfas "Chicas, perdonadme pero tendremos que suspender la fiesta, continuaremos en otro momento."

Una vez que las ninfas se retiraron, Kenshin se dispuso hablarle a su amigo del problema que lo acomplejaba y así juntos idearon una solución...

Pasó un corto período de tiempo, y en la Tierra, los admiradores y pretendientes de Kaoru comenzaron a desaparecer. Su padre no lograba entender por qué los seguidores de su hija habían dejado de solicitarla y temiendo el furor de los dioses, pidió el consejo de Sano.

"Tal vez haya sido decretado que tu hija sea la esposa de un dios" dijo Sano. "Deja que se quede sola en lo alto de una montaña, y pronto sabrás si un dios desea casarse con ella."

Cuando el rey regresó a su mansión y relató a su familia lo dicho por Sano, todos prorrumpieron en voces de aflicción porque sabían que pronto perderían a la hermosa Kaoru. Pero como las órdenes de los dioses han de ser siempre cumplidas, el rey y la reina prepararon a su hija para su solitario exilio.

Las estrellas se empezaron a ver y el cielo se tiñó de negro, Kaoru estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando una figura negra se arrimó a su cama entre sollozos.

"Kaoru, divina Kaoru, ¿cómo haré yo para vivir sin ti?" Lloraba un joven haciendo que Kaoru se levante asustada. "¿Por qué, por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? Desde que te vi la primera vez estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y ahora un dios quiere alejarte de mi! Es muy injusto!!"

"Querido Soujirou, no te aflijas así..." Kaoru le hacía caricias en la cabeza, que se encontraba en sus piernas, como a un niño desconsolado.

"Kaoru no te vayas, casémonos y así ningún dios podrá desunirnos. ¡Lucharé contra el mismo Hiko si te quieren separar de mi lado!. No me importa que él sea el Dios de los dioses y que sea muy poderoso, me arriesgaría por ti..."

-Kaoru lo miraba con una mirada tierna, que luego se convirtió en triste. - "Nosotros no sabemos qué es lo que piensan los dioses, pero si realmente un dios desea casarse conmigo, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ellos son poderosos y cambian el rumbo de nuestros destinos fácilmente, por eso es que yo no quiero causarles ningún disgusto, y debo seguir mi camino como ellos me lo imponen..."

"No Kaoru, por favor no pienses así, yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, realmente no quiero perderte"

"Tú estarás en mi corazón, dondequiera que yo me encuentre Soujirou, pero yo tengo que cumplir con los deseos de los dioses, lo siento mucho amigo mío..."

Ellos han sido muy buenos amigos desde muy pequeños, él es hijo de un comerciante muy exitoso que se hizo amigo de la realeza. Desde chicos él ha estado enamorado de Kaoru y confiaba que algún día su corazón le perteneciera a él y sólo a él, pero ella nunca le respondió a esos sentimientos, y sólo lo veía como un buen amigo, nada más. A pesar de ello, él pensaba pedir su mano en matrimonio y llevar una vida feliz juntos...pero Kenshin frustró sus planes. Derrotado, se fue del palacio, jurando volver y reconquistar a la joven.

:::Continuará:::

Notas de la Autora: Quería hacer una aclaración, en el principio de éste capítulo hablo de ninfas, para quien no está muy familiarizado con los mitos griegos, las ninfas son compañeras de Pan (hijo de Mercurio, dios de los pastores), doncellas encantadoras, diosas de los bosques, del mar y de las montañas; Dafne y Eco son ninfas verdaderas que decidí incluirlas en la historia, pero que no tendrán más apariciones.

Quería agradecerles por los reviews a:

****

Tatsuki Shinomori: Muchas gracias!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, aquí tienes un capítulo más! Si te cuento por qué se llama "Las Cuatro Tareas" te estaré contando el final, a su tiempo sabrás el porqué! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

****

Pau: Sip, la verdad es que a mi también me encantó cupido, me da mucha risa cuando me imagino a Kenshin con alas y su carcaj!! . En la versión que tengo yo de ésta historia Cupido se hiere el dedo antes de tirarle una flecha a Psique (personaje interpretado por Kaoru). No sé cómo será en otras historias. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review!!

****

Ayaneko: Sip, Kenshin actúa como cupido, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que es más largo . Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que estés muy bien!!

****

Maki: Qué bueno escuchar de ti!! Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, y me alaga que me tengas en tu lista de autores favoritos!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!!

****

Gaby (hyatt): Qué bueno que te gustó, y la verdad es que me dio mucha risa cuando decidí poner a Sano en ese papel, era perfecto! Jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo!

****

Naoko L-K: . Parece que te gané de mano, espero que te guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia, nos vemos en la próxima!!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias otra vez a todos por sus reviews y espero muchos más!!jajaja

¡Ja Ne!


	3. Todo Por Ti

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo III: _"Todo por ti"_

El alba pronto se vio, y la ciudad despertó con tristeza. Ese día verían a su princesa irse hacia lo desconocido, y con mucha amargura hicieron sus deberes diarios esperando que las campanas del palacio sonaran, indicando la hora de partida.

El día pasó y la hora llegó, toda la ciudad encendió antorchas; y, al son de una sola flauta, la gente entonó un himno funeral, mientras escoltaban a la hermosa princesa hacia lo alto de una empinada montaña. Una vez alcanzado el pico más escarpado, Kaoru dijo así a su familia y amigos:

"No temais. No os atormentéis con pesares. Mejor dejadme ir ahora en busca de mi destino."

Después de tan valientes palabras, todos le dijeron adiós; y mientras descendían la montaña, las antorchas, humedecidas por sus lágrimas, fueron extinguiéndose.

También Kaoru lloró hasta quedarse dormida en la desierta altura. Más he aquí que, mientras dormía, el viento del Oeste la levantó y la transportó hacia un valle florido, como lo ordenó Kenshin.

Así que, al despertar en la mañana, se encontró yaciendo en un lecho de hierba enfrente de un gran palacio con tejado de marfil y columnas de oro. Un dulce coro llenaba el aire con su música y suaves voces de seres invisibles musitaban en su oído: _"Todo es tuyo"_.

Kaoru vagó por el dorado y resplandeciente palacio durante toda la mañana. Se acercaba el mediodía, y su estómago se lo hizo recordar, había estado muy emocionada recorriendo el palacio hasta sus rincones y ahora su cuerpo le exigía algo de alimento. Agudizó más su sentido del olfato y sintió un olor que la llevaba enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. La abrió rápidamente y entró a una habitación que parecía ser el comedor, un banquete con las cosas más deliciosas que ella se haya podido imaginar parecía haber sido servido minutos antes. La mesa estaba preparada para una sola persona, Kaoru tomó el plato y se comenzó a servir, luego se sentó en la majestuosa silla que se encontraba en la punta de la mesa, y se dispuso a comer. La verdad es que se le hacía muy raro no haber encontrado a nadie durante toda la mañana, ni siquiera un sirviente, nadie. Mientras comía, recordó a su familia y amigos, lo que la entristeció. Recordó las peleas con sus hermanas, las caricias de su madre, y los cuentos fantásticos que le contaba su padre. Realmente los extrañaba mucho y comenzaba a sentirse muy sola en ese lugar. Una vez que terminó de comer, se dispuso a conocer el jardín que rodeaba el enorme edificio.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin se encontraba en el palacio de su madre, observando cada uno de los pasos de la hermosa joven; él estaba muy contento de por fin tenerla, y observarla lo hacía el dios más feliz de todos. Un sirviente lo interrumpió.

"Señor, disculpe, su madre lo requiere inmediatamente"

Kenshin sin más demoras se dirigió a la habitación principal, donde se encontraba su madre.

"Kenshin, qué agradable poder verte después de tanto tiempo" dijo muy complacida "Es bueno saber que tengo un hijo tan eficiente. Los hombres que habían dejado mis santuarios para adorar aquella mortal, por fin han regresado, lo que significa que has cumplido con tu deber. Dime hijo, ¿de quién hiciste que se enamorara esa chiquilla?"

Kenshin dio vuelta la cara a un costado cuando contestó: "Hice que la mortal se enamorara de un soberbio terrateniente de tierras lejanas a las de ella, inmediatamente se casaron y ella dejó la ciudad para siempre, por lo que es normal que los hombres hayan vuelto a sus altares madre."

"Muy bien Kenshin, te felicito, has hecho un trabajo espléndido, como siempre."

"¿Me requiere para algo más? De lo contrario le pido permiso para retirarme..."

Kenshin salió del palacio rápidamente, la verdad era que no le agradaba para nada mentirle de esa forma a su madre, pero realmente estaba muy enamorado de la joven como para cumplir con la orden que su madre en un comienzo le había asignado, por lo que decidió hacerle caso a su corazón, para variar.

Pronto cayó la noche, Kaoru se había divertido en el jardín, desde chica se las arreglaba para jugar sola, por lo que ahora no la había pasado tan mal. Cuando estaba regresando al palacio, se encontró con un gato, era el primer ser vivo que veía en el día, y realmente estaba muy contenta por el encuentro. Agarró al felino entre sus brazos y juntos ingresaron al gran edificio.

"El señor del palacio tenía razón, realmente eres una humana sumamente hermosa y amable" dijo una voz proveniente del gato.

Kaoru soltó inmediatamente al felino, dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás, asustada. "¿¡¡Quién es!!?"

"No te asustes, no era mi intención" volvió hablar el gato, sentándose enfrente de ella. "Yo soy sólo un amigo del señor, y mi nombre es Sano. Estoy aquí para hacerte algo de compañía, aunque el señor no debe enterarse, ya que él no sabe que estoy aquí..."

"¿El señor?" preguntó Kaoru, que por fin estaba entendiendo algo, aunque todavía tenía miedo de estar delirando y con mucha fiebre por estar escuchando a un animal hablar...

"Sí, el señor es el dueño de éste lugar, y estoy seguro que no tardará en venir a visitarla, ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre, durante la cena te contaré más."

Desde ese momento Kaoru se sintió muy contenida, realmente el felino sabía como mantener una conversación, y le contó historias del señor de aquel palacio, y muchas otras más. Dichos relatos le hacían recordar a su padre, por lo que realmente disfrutó mucho la cena.

"¡¡¡Miauuu!!! El señor va a venir y si sabe que estoy aquí me mata, mejor me voy corriendo!!" Si Kenshin sabe que estuve acá me aniquila, considerando también que me dijo que no viniera, pero no me aguantaba las ganas de ver a esta adorable joven

"¡Espera!, ¿Acaso volverás para hacerme compañía en otro momento?"

"Claro, ¡tenlo por seguro!" El gato rápidamente salió de la habitación, dejando a una joven bastante desconcertada.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar todo, cansada, Kaoru se dirige a una de las cuantas habitaciones del palacio. Pero otra vez la misma voz de la mañana le dijo: _"Esa no es tu alcoba, sube un piso más y al final del corredor encontrarás tu habitación"._ Kaoru, siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella voz, llegó a una habitación enorme. Tenía una cama de dos plazas, llena de almohadones muy mullidos. El cuarto poseía también arreglos en oro, muchos cuadros de paisajes que ella realmente admiró, y una pequeña chimenea que se encontraba apagada. La habitación tenía un baño privado, que parecía un sueño; la bañera era más parecida a una laguna, con cascadas y agua sumamente cristalina. Kaoru también pudo ver que había un vestidor, con muchísima cantidad de vestidos para todos los gustos. Una vez que ella terminó de recorrer el lugar, decidió tomar un baño para luego irse a dormir. Durante la noche, Kenshin vino a ella:

"Tú eres mi esposa" le dijo al oído. " Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero debo pedirte que nunca trates de mirar mi rostro. Sólo te visitaré en las noches, las cuales serán gloriosas y llenas de felicidad.

Cuando Kaoru le preguntó por qué no podía mirarlo, Kenshin únicamente respondió:

"Respeta mi ruego, porque si llegas a mirarme, quedaremos separados para siempre..."

En realidad Kenshin temía que si Kaoru descubría que él era hijo de la diosa de la belleza Yumi, llegaría a adorarlo como a un dios, en lugar de amarlo como a un igual. Esa es la razón por la cual no le revela su identidad, y le pidió a Sano que tampoco lo hiciera.

__

...Esa noche Kenshin amó a Kaoru con una pasión desbordante; los dos se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca lo habrían imaginado, y quedaron abrazados, con una felicidad inmensa recorriendo sus cuerpos, hasta que el amanecer se asomó...

:.:.:.: Continuará:.:.:.:

Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y creo que es un poco más largos que los otros uuu.

Agradezco especialmente a:

****

Hally362: T.T Muchas gracias, tus palabras realmente me han conmovido, espero que te siga gustando el rumbo que toma la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

****

Gaby (hyatt): Sip, pero no va a terminar así, tengo planeado un final feliz para él, nada especial, pero mal no va a terminar. En cuanto a la mamá de Ken, bueno hasta ahora no se enteró, veremos cómo se pone cuando lo sepa, jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

****

Tatsuki Shinimori: Waaaa, muchas gracias, realmente me halagas muchísimo, espero que te siga gustando tanto la historia!! Estoy tan contenta por tantos cumplidos!! Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en la próxima!

****

Pau: Este capítulo es más largo, ne?. La verdad es que Misao y Aoshi es una de mis parejas preferidas, pero no tengo papeles para ellos, por lo que no creo que aparezcan en este fic. Gomen a todos sus admiradores. Gracias por tu review pau!

****

Maki: Gomen pero no pienso sacar a ninguno de los dos en este fic!! Son personajes interesantes pero no tengo planeado que aparezcan esta vez. Y Souji, pues él va a terminar contento! .!. Espero con ansias ver publicado ese fic, así que hazlo pronto y muchos ánimos!!

****

Kaoru-chan: Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que dejen muchos más diciéndome qué es lo que piensan. Realmente me gusta cuando se hacen críticas constructivas!!! Me han halagado mucho esta vez, se los agradezco, me da mucho ánimos para continuar!!

Gracias otra vez y nos vemos!!!

Juli


	4. Celos

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo IV: _"Celos"_

Aclaración: En este capítulo aparecerá Kamatari, pero decidí que en este fic, sea una mujer hecha y derecha (si me entienden lo que quiero decir ;), así que ya están avisados.

Kaoru se deleitaba con las visitas nocturnas de Kenshin, pero durante el día se sentía triste y solitaria, a pesar de estar en compañía de Sano. Era ese espacio vacío que sólo lo podía llenar otra persona, y Sano simplemente no podía contra ese sentimiento. Una noche le pidió permiso a su esposo para traer a sus dos hermanas.

"Si ellas vienen, ése será el comienzo de nuestra ruina..." dijo Kenshin.

"iOh, no! ¡Por favor deja que vengan!" le rogó ella. "Si no puedo mirarte, ¡al menos permíteme ver a mis hermanas!"

Como estas palabras entristecieron a Kenshin, mandó al viento del Oeste por las hermanas mayores de Kaoru. Una vez que ella las pudo ver, su corazón se llenó de alegría y las abrazó como nunca...

"Megumi, Kamatari, qué bueno verlas hermanas mías..." mientras gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro. "Estoy tan contenta de por fin poder volver a verlas..."

"Nosotras también estamos felices de volver a verte pequeña, hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti, ¡qué bueno que estés bien!" dijo Megumi, mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar.

"¡Hermana! Se extraña mucho tu presencia en la ciudad, no te das una idea lo aburrido que está todo allá..." dijo Kamatari con ambas manos en la cadera.

"Pasen, pasen, les mostraré el lugar en donde vivo" dijo la anfitriona.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, se alegraron grandemente al ver que Kaoru se encontraba bien y sana; pero cuando ella las llevó a recorrer el enorme palacio y les mostró todo lo que tenía dentro, y se dieron cuenta en esplendor en el cual vivía, empezaron a sentir algo de envidia por su hermana menor; durante el gran banquete que compartieron las tres, sus hermanas le contaron a Kaoru cómo era la vida en el reino ahora que ella no estaba. Kaoru realmente disfrutó mucho aquella cena, por que recordaron antiguas anécdotas de cuando eran niñas, y algunas travesuras que solían hacer enfadar mucho a sus padres. Hablaron y rieron hasta que la hora de su partida llegó; las hermanas prometieron que volverían a hacerle compañía en otro momento y así partieron hacia su reino. Pero cuando regresaron, y se fijaron que sus esposos no eran tan ricos como el de Kaoru, ese sentimiento de envidia que trataron de ocultar salió a la luz.

"Megumi, ¿has visto la inmensidad del palacio en donde vive nuestra hermana?" le comentó Kamatari. "¿Y las enormes y hermosas tierras en las que corre como un animal libre?" volvió a decir. "Y has visto que..."

"¡¡¡Sí, ya lo he visto!!!" responde con impaciencia la aludida. "Ya he visto en donde vive y las cosas que tiene, y también sé que nuestros esposos no tienen ni la mitad de lo que su esposo posee" termina de decir con un brillo maligno que nunca antes había tenido en sus ojos.

Un corto período de tiempo pasó, y llegó la hora de una segunda visita por parte de las hermanas. Ellas no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, lo han evadido desde entonces, pero aquel negro sentimiento seguía escondido en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Una vez que estuvieron en el palacio, pidieron ver al esposo de Kaoru.

"Lo siento, pero no podré presentárselos" dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo es que te da vergüenza dejarlo ver?" dijo Kamatari con un tono raro en la voz.

"No, no le es permitido mostrarse. Ni siquiera yo lo he visto a la luz del día" le respondió Kaoru, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Cómo?" gritaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

"Yo trato de no darle importancia" dijo Kaoru. "Es tan gentil y bondadoso... Y además parece amarme más que a su misma vida, por lo que a mi no me importa no verlo, él me brinda tantas cosas hermosas, que he aprendido a contentarme con eso..." terminó la joven con una mirada perdida y llena de amor.

Cuando oyeron estas palabras, se llenaron aún más de envidia por su hermana, y ese sentimiento resurgió con más fuerza. Cuando se pusieron a pensar en todo el amor que su hermana recibía, se lamentaron amargamente porque sus propios maridos eran fríos y ásperos.

Las hermanas sintieron crecer en su interior unos celos tan espantosos contra Kaoru, que decidieron estropearle su felicidad. Así pues, en su tercer visita al palacio de Kaoru, comenzaron una extraña conversación:

"Después de todo no creemos que tu esposo sea tan maravilloso..." dijo Kamatari.

"Ah, pero lo es" respondió inocente Kaoru.

"Ah, pero no lo es" dijo Megumi. "Fuimos a consultar a un oráculo, ¡y él dice que tu esposo es un monstruo repugnante y horrible! ¡Y que por eso no deja que lo mires!"

"¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!" gritó desesperada Kaoru.

"¡Sí que lo es! Y, además, ¡está esperando que tengas un hijo suyo para matarte" dijo fríamente Kamatari.

"¡No! ¡No!" sollozaba Kaoru.

No obstante, las hermanas lograron convencerla de que su esposo era en realidad un horrible monstruo; también la convencieron de que llevara una lámpara para verlo por la noche... y entonces le cortara la cabeza...

En medio de la oscuridad, todo era silencio, salvo el suave sonido de la respiración de Kenshin mientras dormía. Kaoru temblaba mientras se deslizaba de la cama y se apoderaba de la lámpara de aceite y del cuchillo que había escondido con anticipación. Al regresar a la cama, Kaoru encendió la lámpara y luego la levantó lentamente por encima de la cabeza de Kenshin. Cuando vio el rostro ruboroso y resplandeciente del hijo de Yumi, diosa del amor y de la belleza, la joven quedó pasmada. Hasta la luz de la lámpara brillaba más y con más alegría mientras alumbraba al hermoso dios.

Deslumbrada, Kaoru acarició suavemente su sedosa cabellera, las brillantes alas blancas y el carcaj; pero al tocar una de sus flechas, se hirió, y quedó doblemente enamorada del dios del amor. En su embeleso, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo; y mientras se enderezaba, dejó caer una gota de aceite de la lámpara en el hombro de Kenshin. Éste despertó, y cuando vio a Kaoru con el cuchillo en la mano, una expresión de tristeza cruzó por su rostro.

"¿Amor mío, tenías miedo que yo fuera un monstruo horrible?" dijo Kenshin con un toque de decepción en su voz.

Y antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, dijo:

"No puede haber amor si no hay confianza. Jamás volveré a ti" y con estas tristes palabras, se dispuso a volar.

Llorando de dolor, Kaoru se lanzó hacia Kenshin y trató de agarrarse a él mientras éste se remontaba por el aire; pero pronto, vencida por el cansancio, cayó a la Tierra; con ayuda del viento del Oeste, Kenshin no permitió que Kaoru se hiciera daño al caer, pero luego se perdió en el manto de oscuridad que había alrededor.

__

...La joven, en medio de la soledad de la fría noche, agobiada por sus pesares, deseó morir...

:.:.:.:Continuará:.:.:.:

Notas de la autora: Lo lamento, la verdad es que creo que Megumi y Kamatari quedaron como las malas de la película, pero realmente la historia es así, así que mucho no podía hacer. Creo que las chicas quedaron bien para ese papel, gomen a sus admiradores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews!! Realmente me llenan de inspiración y me dan mucho ánimos para continuar!!!

****

Ayaneko: Holaa!! Yo también creo que Ken es divino, es muuy kawaii!! Gracias por tu review!

****

Gaby (hyatt): Bueno, supongo que ahora no están tan juntos, pero es una situación que se remediará! Yo quería que Sano se convirtiera en algún animal para acompañar a Kaoru, y supongo que un gato es apropiado (no es ni muy grande ni muy chico). Gracias por tu review!

****

Kayla-chan: Bueno, es que su amor es muy puro por lo que creo que no está mal. Decidí que fuera pronto, y Kaoru se sentía atraída a Kenshin por el hecho que él es un dios (aunque no lo sepa conscientemente, es cosa de sentimiento). Y con respecto al tiempo, bueno, en el próximo capítulo se enterará! ;) Muchas gracias por tu review y un grato año nuevo para ti!

****

Dasi: Pues sip, yo al principio del fic (en el primer capítulo) aclaro que esta historia está basada en un mito griego, por lo que algunas partes las encontrarás parecidas, igual hay muchas modificaciones (que espero que sean de tu agrado). Muchas gracias por tu review!

****

Maki: Aquí tienes la continuación! Gracias por tu review!

****

Tatsuki Shinomori: Waaa, me encantó tu review!! Me sigues halagando mucho! Akí Kao lo vio a Ken, y debo decir que Kao quedó extasiada!! Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos en la próxima!!

****

Rurouni Andrea: Holaaa!! Bueno ya hemos hablado un poco y me conectaré más seguido!! Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos amigaa!!

****

Pau: Muchas gracias por tu review!!Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!!Graciass!!

Bueno esto es todo, muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos!!

Nos vemos en la próxima!!

Juli


	5. Te Extraño Por Dos

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo V: _"Te extraño por dos"_

...La joven, en medio de la soledad de la fría noche, agobiada por sus pesares, deseó morir...

Días después, ella aún se lamentaba y vagó por la Tierra en busca de su esposo perdido, sin saber que Kenshin sufría tanto como ella y que se encontraba en el palacio de su madre, derramando lágrimas y herido de amor por ella.

Desesperada Kaoru pidió ayuda a todos los dioses y diosas, pero ninguno de ellos quería ganarse la ira de Yumi, así que no respondieron a su clamor. La única que se compadeció y dio un consejo a Kaoru fue Misao, la diosa de la cosecha:

"Busca a Yumi y pídele perdón" le aconsejó. "En este momento su hijo se encuentra en su palacio gimiendo por ti, y Yumi está cansada de cuidarlo. Ruégale que vuelva a unirte con él."

Después de dejarle una ofrenda como agradecimiento por su generosidad a Misao, Kaoru se dirigió hacia el palacio que Yumi solía frecuentar en la Tierra. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella vio a Kaoru de pie, humildemente enfrente de su puerta, lanzó un grito salvaje. La potente diosa les ordenó a dos de sus más fieles servidoras que se lanzaran sobre la joven, le rasgaran sus ropas y le arrancaran el pelo.

Una vez terminado el horrendo ataque, Yumi se dirigió sonriendo a Kaoru, que aún después de lo que había recibido seguía de pie frente a ella, con una mirada llena de convicción, lo que molestó aún más a la diosa.

"¿Quieres ver a mi hijo? ¿No sabes que él te aborrece y no desea volver a mirar esos horribles ojos que tienes nunca más? En verdad eres una criatura tan vulgar y desgraciada que me das lástima."

"Haré todo lo que usted me ordene, pero le ruego que me conceda la petición de tener a Kenshin de vuelta conmigo..."

La mirada de la joven era cada vez más decidida, la diosa sabía que los seres humanos eran muy obstinados y que harían lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieren. La diosa iba a usar esa característica de los humanos a su favor. Enseguida mandó a sus guardias a que encarcelaran a Kaoru en la peor de las fosas, ella le enseñaría a esa humana lo que era meterse con una diosa...

Por otro lado, Kenshin estaba tirado en su cama sin ánimos de nada. Había estado los últimos días así, casi sin probar bocado y sin permitir que ni un rayo de sol entrara por las ventanas. Realmente se sentía muy miserable, amaba con locura a esa humana, pero ella había desconfiado de él, ¿habría sido muy duro con ella? ¡No! ¡No!. Ella era la que había cometido el error, y había arruinado su relación para siempre... pero a pesar de eso, muchas preguntas cruzaban su cabeza como estrellas fugaces: ¿dónde estará ella? ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿me extrañará? ¿aún....aún me amará?...

"¡KENSHIN!" Escuchó el grito desaforado de su madre, mientras entraba como ráfaga a su habitación. Él se paró enfrente de ella, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha, su madre le había pegado una bofetada.

"Supongo que ya se enteró de toda la verdad." Dijo él con una mano en el lugar que recién había sido golpeado.

"Claro que no, quiero que la verdad salga de tu boca, para después reprenderte como es debido." Dijo duramente la diosa más vieja.

El joven suspiró pesadamente, debía recordar una vez más aquellas situaciones que antes lo hicieron inmensamente feliz, pero que ahora sólo le hacían daño. "Cuando me dispuse a realizar la tarea que usted me impuso, yo accidentalmente quedé herido con una de mis flechas, y por lo tanto, profundamente enamorado de aquella joven. Desde ese momento yo sabía que no iba a soportar estar lejos de ella ni un minuto, por lo que la llevé a vivir conmigo a mi palacio, y le dije a aquella mentira a usted. Pero...ella...desconfió de mi, y no podemos estar juntos otra vez...." terminó amargamente; después de una larga pausa. "Lamento haberle mentido madre"

"Kenshin, realmente me has decepcionado. No puedo creer que me hayas mentido, y que no hayas cumplido como debe ser la orden que te encomendé. Me aseguraré que no vuelvas a ver con vida a esa humana, ese será tu castigo." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba del lugar.

"Madre, espere, le ruego que no le quite la vida... ¡¡¡Quítemela a mi si lo desea!!!"

"Descuida, yo no la mataré...morirá sola..." y desapareció de la vista de su hijo, quien quedó profundamente triste y lleno de confusión.

Noches y días pasaron, y en un pequeño calabozo, en los confines del palacio de Yumi, se encontraba Kaoru. El lugar en donde se encontraba era de lo más precario; tenía un tarro (como baño) y un pequeño colchón gastado para dormir. La celda sería de dos metros y medio, y su puerta tenía una pequeña abertura por donde todas las noches le pasaban un pan duro para que comiera.

Realmente Kaoru estaba mal, no sólo por el lugar en donde estaba sino por la soledad que su corazón sentía en ese momento...así que su esposo resultó ser Kenshin el dios del amor...no se lo podía terminar de creer que un dios se fijara en ella. Desde un primer momento se sintió muy atraída hacia él, y no sabía por qué, pero poco a poco se fue enamorando cada vez más de esa persona que para ella era desconocida. Aquella noche cuando lo vio, sintió tocar el cielo con las manos, pero como sintió subir, así sintió caer cuando Kenshin le dijo que no deseaba volver a verla nunca más. Desde entonces se ha dejado estar, ya no se ve su rostro sonriente, sino unas grandes ojeras y unos ojos llorosos todo el tiempo.

"Levántate Kaoru, deja de lamentarte pequeña..." le dijo una voz que provenía de la misma celda. Kaoru levantó la vista y se encontró con el felino que la había acompañado en las tardes del palacio.

"¡Sano!" ella se levantó emocionada y abrazó al gato. " Me alegra tanto volver a verte, no sabes lo que he extrañado tus charlas!"

"Sé que has estado muy afligida Kaoru pero he venido a ayudarte..." el felino no pudo continuar por que unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la celda.

"Rápido Sano, metete en esta bolsa, yo la llevaré en mi espalda a todos lados" dijo la joven mientras alguien abre la puerta. Después de varios días un poco de luz entró a la oscura habitación, una vez que los ojos de Kaoru se acostumbraron otra vez al resplandor, pudo divisar a un hombre alto y musculoso que llevaba una armadura.

"Tu presencia ha sido requerida por la gran diosa Yumi, debes acompañarme" dijo secamente.

El hombre la escoltó hasta la presencia de la diosa, quien al ver a la joven, sonrió de manera cínica y pensó:

__

...Éste es el principio de tu fin...

:.:.:.:Continuará:.:.:.:

Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias por esperar, realmente esta es la primera vez que tardo tanto en subir un capítulo en éste fic, gomen!

Sé que dije que Misao no entraría en este fic, pero igual la puse. A sus admiradores no se emocionen por que hizo un papel super secundario y no volverá a aparecer.

Con respecto a la parte que aparece este hombre, y justo hay una bolsa, quería aclarar que no apareció de la nada, como ya saben Sano es un dios, así que él la hizo aparecer.

A propósito muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente me encanta que a ustedes les guste mi fic!!

****

Gaby (hyatt: Sip, realmente hice que ella se dejara manejar por sus hermanas y por ese horrible sentimiento, pero la faceta fuerte de la personalidad de Kaoru aparecerá en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por tu review!!

****

Tatsuki Shinomori: Realmente es genial ser escritora para dejar a todos los lectores con ciertas incertidumbres hasta el final! (Mentira, no es tan así, pero algo de eso hay). Generalmente los mitos griegos terminan en desastres y muy trágicos, hay que ver si este terminará así y si Ken y Kao terminan juntos...jajaja...bueno, te agradezco tu review y nos vemos en la próxima! (A propósito, los dos están muuuy fuertes, hay que ver quien de esos dos bombones es el más lindo, pero va a ser difícil ne? Jaja)

****

Maki: Hayy, yo te conocí con este apodo y me he dado cuenta que siempre pongo este y no el otro, te molesta? Es que me es más familiar! Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización y muchas gracias por tu review!

****

Naoko L-K: Me alegra que te vaya gustando cómo sigue este fic, muchísimas gracias por tu review y realmente espero que te guste el rumbo que toma el fic, nos leemos!!

****

Yuken: Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente Ken se confió en que Kao lo iba a adorar como a un dios, pero no si sé hubiese sido tan así, igual ahora están separados y sufriendo los dos por la misma causa. Así que veré si soy mala y los dejo así...jajaja...no mentira. Gracias otra vez y nos vemos en la próxima!

Bueno eso es todo, les pido que me dejen reviews por que la verdad es que me llenan de emoción y siempre ayudan a la inspiración!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Juli


	6. La Primera Y Segunda Tarea

Las Cuatro Tareas

Por: Julieta Fernández

Capítulo VI:_ "La primera y segunda tarea"_

El hombre la escoltó hasta la presencia de la diosa, quien al ver a la joven, sonrió de manera cínica y pensó:

...Éste es el principio de tu fin...

Antes de hablar, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras y con desprecio dijo"Te daré cuatro tareas, deberás cumplirlas al pie de la letra, de lo contrario no permitiré que vuelvas a ver el rostro de mi hijo..."

Kaoru conocía a la diosa, y se imaginaba que esas tareas no serían nada fáciles de cumplir, pero ella no se rendiría por nada, las cumpliría así le costara la vida..."Haré lo que sea por volver a ver a Kenshin señora..."

Enseguida, Yumi le encargó la primera tarea. La condujo a un enorme depósito lleno de granos de diferentes clases.

"Debes tenerlos clasificados para esta tarde, te advierto que si llegas a fallar en algunas de las pruebas que te impongo, no verás a mi hijo nunca más" y con estas palabras, desapareció.

Kaoru se enfrentó sin esperanzas a las pilas de cebada, de lentejas, y de semillas de amapola. Sano salió de su escondite y vio la gran pila Yumi realmente quiere hundir a esta joven. ¡No se lo permitiré! Ella tiene sentimientos puros y verdaderos hacia Kenshin, la ayudaré a cumplir estas tareas...

La joven calló sobre sus rodillas, y dijo desesperada "¡Esto es imposible! Jamás terminaré a tiempo de clasificarlas...este es el fin..."

"No Kaoru, mira lo que está sucediendo" dijo muy confiado el felino, Kaoru levantó la vista y vio algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Algo extraordinario estaba pasando, una armada de hormigas se fue reuniendo, y en pocos minutos, oleadas de ellas se apoderaron de los montones de grano. Cada hormiga cargaba una semillita a la vez, hasta que todas quedaron agrupadas en tres diferentes pilas. Una vez terminada la tarea, las hormigas se esparcieron rápidamente, como si algo les hubiera ordenado hacer eso y luego irse. Kaoru estaba realmente sorprendida, definitivamente alguien la estaba ayudando, se sentía muy bien al pensar que algún dios se había apiadado de ella y la había ayudado a cumplir con la tarea que Yumi le había asignado. Se sentó a un costado del depósito y charló con Sano hasta que la caída de la tarde.

Cuando Yumi regresó junto con su guardia, estalló en tremenda ira"¡Alguien te ha ayudado", gritó. "Por la mañana te encargaré otra tarea, ahora vete a tu celda, hoy no comerás ni beberás nada" terminó triunfante mientras el guardia se la llevaba.

�¡

La muchacha moría de hambre, era más de media noche y no podía dormir, su estómago le impedía cerrar un ojo con todos los ruidos que hacía.

Sano tampoco podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo el estado de la joven por lo que se apiadó de ella e hizo aparecer una canasta de pan a un costado de la celda, y aguardó a que se diera cuenta de la presencia de la comida. Kaoru se dio vuelta una vez más para intentar que su estómago le diera un respiro, cuando por fin divisó el alimento, se paró desesperada y comió hasta saciarse, después hizo una ofrenda al dios que la estaba bendiciendo para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el alba rosado de la mañana siguiente apuntaba, el guardia

fue en busca de Kaoru para llevarla en presencia de la diosa. Una vez

que estuvieron cara a cara, la inmortal sin más rodeos le asignó la

segunda tarea.

"¡Vete a la dehesa, junto al torrente¡Allí habitan feroces carneros de

dorados vellones¡Recoge un poco de su lana, y quizá entonces

puedas llegas a ser una persona digna del amor de mi hijo"

Una vez que llegaron, Kaoru permaneció enfrente del torrente que bordeaba los campos en donde pastaban los carneros salvajes, y mientras miraba cómo se atacaban unos a los otros, se dio cuenta que nunca podía acercarse a ellos sin que la mataran.

"Es imposible acercarse a esos animales sin que me arranquen la cabeza en el intento...�¡Qué voy hacer Sano"

El felino miraba a la joven tratando de descifrar qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. "No te preocupes ni te aproximes a esos terribles carneros Kaoru."

"¿A qué te refieres Sano¿Cómo se supone que voy a sacar el pedazo de lana que necesito si no me puedo aproximar a ellos"

"Cundo llegue el calor del medio día, y estén durmiendo su siesta, deslízate hasta la dehesa y recoge los dorados copos de lana que cuelgan de las zarzas afiladas y de los espinosos matorrales" le indicó el gato.

Una vez que el medio día llegó, y cuando los amodorrados carneros yacían tomando su siesta, Kaoru cruzó el torrente y se arrastró hasta el pastizal. Y en poco tiempo, se apoderó de toda la lana que colgaba de zarzas y espinas.

Cuando Yumi vio toda esa lana, sonrió con amargura"Alguien tiene que haberte ayudado, es imposible que una simple humana como tu haya podido sola contra esos animales...". La diosa se estaba empezando a preocupar, jamás pensó que la joven durara tanto. Ella se imaginó que en la primera tarea Kaoru moriría y no necesitaría pensar en las otras tres, pero al parecer se equivocó y tendía que idear pruebas más difíciles y arriesgadas para ella al fin muriera...

Otra vez la mandó al calabozo sin comer ni beber. La fría noche había caído, y Kaoru una vez más estaba desvelada pero los motivos esta vez eran otros. Su corazón estaba realmente triste, sentía que le faltaba algo...lo extrañaba tanto...extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos y abrazos...echaba de menos esas dos palabras que siempre salían de su boca y que a ella la hacían tan feliz. Sin esperarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas...

"Kenshin, mi amado Kenshin, quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado, quiero volver a sentir tu suave respiración cerca de mi cuerpo...no te imaginas cómo te extraño amor mío..." Ella hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y trató de contener su tristeza, pero ese sentimiento le estaba ganando...

"Kaoru...mi amada Kaoru...deja de sufrir por mi, te lo imploro" Ella inmediatamente subió la vista para encontrarse con su adorado esposo.

"�¡KENSHIN" La joven saltó casi con desesperación a donde creía ver a su esposo, pero siguió de largo, lo que estaba viendo no era su amado en carne y hueso. Él se acercó a ella y con dulces palabras le dijo"Kaoru, siempre has sido muy perseverante y eso es algo que admiro de ti. Por favor no te rindas ante nada, te prometo que muy pronto estaremos juntos, no desesperes y ten paciencia..._te amo_..." Con estas palabras desapareció.

Sano observó lo ocurrido desde un rincón de la celda. Espero que con esta ayuda recuperes tu fortaleza Jo-chan, y ciertamente la necesitarás. Se vienen situaciones muy difíciles y tienes que tener mucha determinación para poder enfrentarlas, así cumplirás tu deseo...

"Te lo prometo, nunca me rendiré...gracias Kenshin..."

__

...Con este encuentro su alma se fortaleció y pudo dormir profundamente...

:.:.:.: Continuará:.:.:.:

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por esperar la actualización de este fic. Les quiero comentar que la historia va acabando y probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último. También quería aclarar que en esta última parte del capítulo Kenshin no apareció, ni siquiera era su presencia. Sano hizo aparecer a un supuesto Ken para darle ánimos a Kaoru, eso es todo.

Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews, siempre me hacen muy feliz, disculpen que ahora no conteste ningún review, pero prometo que los contestaré en el próximo capítulo!

Muchas gracias otra vez a todos y nos vemos en la próxima!

Juli


End file.
